The Legend of Spyro: Queen of the Damned
by GreekNord
Summary: (DISCONTINUED)Years have passed since Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor, but peace is bittersweet. The Dark Master may have been the greater of two evils, but now that he's out of the way, the Queen of the Damned is making her appearance; and her interests lay with Cynder and her unlikely companion.
1. Prologue

It had been years now since Malefor's defeat, Spyro and Cynder were famous for their heroic deeds that day. Celebrations were held in their honor, songs were sung, and even statues were built. But, not everyone was as gracious for their victory, although evil was thought to be vanquished with Maelfor's demise – a new evil had only been allowed free. Malefor was the tyrant who had controlled majority of the world, and during his reign, no other evil force could even think about coming into the open.

And so, with his death, came the chance for a sadistic evil to arise. In the darkest corners of the world, where no pure hearted dragons dared go, dwelled the tainted beasts of night. The dragons who didn't live by the laws of morals and honor, the dragons who lived for evil, for chaos. The stone castle, rose up from the jagged peaks of cavernous cliffs. The pointed roofs impaling the sky, as the full moon shone down on the illuminated territory. Creatures masked in darkness moved about, some fighting over scraps and others fighting just for the fun of it.

"Malefor was a formidable King, but he was not invincible. The new purple dragon made that very clear, along with his treacherous companion. "Came the sultry voice of a female dragoness, her scales were such a dark blue they were nearly black, her eyes were yellow, and the markings on her only detailed her beauty. Her elegant build was sleek, yet muscled, and her very presence was intimidating.

"Yes, my Queen… "Replied a guard, another dragon, an armored male. His eyes were red, hidden beneath his helmet, as he listened to his Queen. She sighed, closing her eyes and taking in the cool night air.

"We will not be ignored, the Guardians in Warfang have seemed to have forgotten our existence… "She cooed, stretching out her enormous wings to there full length, before gently folding them back to her sides. Her silver/black jewelry gleamed in the moonlight, the green jewels glittering. "I will lead an army so vast, it will dwarf the Dark Armies, I will give this forsaken world a true Queen. "She spoke, regally and proudly as she gazed down at her people.

"My Queen! "Shouted a guard as he barreled through the doors, his scales shimmering in the pale light streaming through the curtained windows she sat in front of. Turning her head slightly, just enough to see him, her scowl ever present. He panted, out of breath his wings dragging the floor, as the red eyed guard gaped at him.

"Yes? "She asked, raising a scaly brow, he hesitated briefly before continuing.

"It's about Tassos… "He said, already his body language showed his fear, and she reveled in it for a moment, before glaring down at him.

"What about _Tassos_? "She asked with a hiss as she turned, fully facing him now. Her long, silver claws clicking the stone with impatience.

"He's fled the Kingdom… "he blurted quickly, snapping his jaws shut. Her eyes widened in rage before she advanced on the guard.

"Then why are you still standing here! "She yelled, baring her white teeth in anger, whacking the other guard with her tail she turned on him. "Find. Him. NOW! "She roared, the volume shaking the castle, the few others who heard it snapped up from their distractions and began covering the grounds, searching for the runaway.

The two guards hurriedly rushed out of the room, and left the Queen to seethe alone. She stared out of the window, her eyes narrowed in pure fury. As she let black flames lick her lips, she smirked. "Run all you want, dear "she purred in a seductive fashion, "I will find you. "

Spyro hit the soft grass as Cynder tackled him, they rolled down a shallow ravine before she pinned his shoulders down. Smirking triumphantly down at him, swishing her tail with delight as she had won again.

"You aren't very good at this, are you? "She asked sarcastically, earning an endearing smile from Spyro.

"Not when it's against you… "He replied, she got off of him allowing him to stand up. With one last attempt, he lunged at her, aiming to pin her, but she swiftly stepped aside having predicted it. He caught air as he hit the grass snout first, slumping down, his rear end sticking up in the air as his wings and tail dropped in disappointment and embarrassment.

"Nice try! "She called, throwing her head back in a laugh as she saw him sit up, spitting out grass and dirt. He shook his body to cast off the blades of grass that clung in the small cracks between his scales, as he turned his amethyst eyes towards Cynder, meeting her green ones. She smirked, padding off towards Warfang, the giant walls towered over the now, lush meadow that was once ravaged by war. The years of peace had been harmonious and plentiful. Dragon races that had been in hiding had now regained the courage to come out, joining Warfang to start their families.

"So, what do you think we should do today? "Spyro asked, as he walked beside Cynder, she shrugged her shoulders boredly.

"I don't know, but isn't it awfully quiet without Sparx around? "She asked, gazing around as if the dragonfly was going to pop up out of nowhere, which would be impossible. He had gone back to the swamp to visit their parents, leaving Spyro and Cynder alone together. The two dragons had become close friends, and Spyro had often wondered if they could be more than that.

"It is, I wonder how he's doing… "He trailed off as he saw two dragons approaching them, the two were flying overhead before doing a circle back around and landing. "Flame! Ember! "Spyro called, the two began padding over. Flame a red fire dragon with golden horns, plates and wings, and Ember, a small fire dragoness with pink scales and golden horns, plates, and wings. She wore a necklace around her neck, a collar with a red ruby stone shaped like a heart resting in the middle. Her blue eyes were full of adoration for Spyro, her lashes batting as she approached them.

"Hey Spyro – "She was cut off by Flame, who shoved past her, resting a wing over Spyro and Cynder's backs, winking at Cynder.

"Wassup guys? "He asked, his voice full of happiness, as always. Cynder envied that.

"Nothing much, we were just heading back… "Spyro explained.

"What are you guys up to? "Cynder asked, noting that they were flying out towards the forest. Immediately a blush crossed Ember's face, but Flame remained calm and collected. With the occasional, red eyed glance at Ember.

"What makes you think we're up to something? We were just sightseeing. "Flame remarked, joining Ember as the two nervously eyed each other, Cynder and Spyro exchanged knowing glances.

"Well, never mind us, we were thinking of eating dinner early… "Cynder said, motioning for Spyro to follow her towards the city, while Ember and Flame began walking towards the forest. "They aren't very good under pressure huh? "She asked with a sly smirk, Spyro chuckled.

"Do they really not know that we found out about the two of them? "He asked, glancing a curious look over his shoulder at the two, who were now comfortably nuzzling each other as they walked.

"Guess not. They seem very nervous for us to find out, perhaps we should let them know… "she said, figuring they were probably having a hard time telling the two of them, but Spyro was adamant that they were just embarrassed for two friends to know that they were more than that.

The rest of the trip back to the city was quiet, aside from the occasional joke by Cynder, to which Spyro laughed. Warfang was relaxed now that the war was over, the gates were kept open so dragons could freely stride in and out without a care in the world. Dragons dotted the grass around the gates, some were standing and talking, others were laying down, or entering and exiting the city. On the battlements, dragons in armor patrolled, guards had been doubled for precautions. Malefor may have been the great evil, but not all threats were yet diminished.

The streets were lined with bustling merchant stands, dragons, moles, and cheetahs walked about examining the wares. Cynder spotted a type of dragon she'd never seen before, a pure white dragoness with feathered crests and pale blue eyes, she wore golden jewelry and had two hatchlings with her, beside her was a large, lean male with grey scales. Spyro noticed her staring at them and smiled warmly.

"Those are air dragons. "he said, hinting at the fact that one of her elements was air. Her eyes widened as she observed the three dragons, the female was inspecting some quills and parchment, while the male smiled lovingly at her as she obliviously moved down the line.

"They look so happy together… "she trailed off solemnly, seeing a family of dragons. She often wondered who her parents were. What type of dragons were they? What type of dragon was she before her corruption? Does she have siblings out there somewhere? Any family at all?

Spyro noticed her change in attitude and quickly looked for a distraction, seeing a stand of dragon fruit, he quickly gestured her towards it, blocking her view of the family. "Look Cynder, it's your favorite! "He chimed, leading her towards the stand, her mood brightened slightly, and she licked her lips as she spotted the fruit. Spyro took some coins from his satchel, and gave them to the merchant, two dragon fruits were exchanged and the two dragons rested down beneath a tree and dug in.

They hadn't even finished their fruit completely before a panicked mole came rushing towards them, Spyro was the first to spot him and Cynder didn't take long to jump to her paws ready. The mole skidded to a halt before the two dragons, panting and out of breath, he wheezed as he struggled for air. "Guardians….*wheeze*…need…you…*wheeze* "

After a quick look at one another, the two young adults took to the sky and headed for the temple, their hearts pounding as they let the thoughts of what it could be rush through their minds. Cynder let her imagination go wild, her heart thumping against her ribs. Spyro shared the same worried look, the way the mole had delivered the message, it sounded urgent and above all, fearful. It didn't take long to reach the temple, landing just outside the hall on a balcony, the two made their way quickly towards the chamber where the moles were directing them. Upon the doors opening, both of the dragons were jaw dropped, and Cynder felt ice go through her.


	2. Newcomer

Cynder paced back and forth outside of the chamber where they were keeping the injured dragon, she wondered when he'd wake up. Spyro sat beside the doors, leaning against the wall slightly as he tried to think of an explanation. They'd found a dragon who looked like Cynder almost, of course with slight and major differences, one of them being he's male. Cynder sighed, as she paused momentarily to gaze at the doors, listening for anything. The healers had been in there to check up on him, make sure his injuries were well tended to.

She didn't have to wonder for long, a loud crash sounded from in the room, making Cynder and Spyro jump. One of the healers hurriedly ran out of the room, the doors swinging shut behind him. He was a mole, a small little creature with a mustache.

"Is everything alright? "Cynder and Spyro both asked in unison, their attentions were sparked with curiosity. The healer took in a deep breath, as if he was deprived of it.

"He…woke up…and didn't know who we were. So, he went crazy! "He gasped, running off down the hall to fetch either, supplies, or the Guardians. Cynder and Spyro both cautiously opened the doors, to see two healers with their arms waving in surrender. They were trying to talk down the male, he was at the top of a bookshelf, growling down at them dangerously. Bandages were falling off of him, and he had the look of pure panic in his eyes.

"It's alright! We're only trying to help! "One of the moles cautioned.

"Stay away from me! "He snarled, lashing his spiked tail behind him. His teal eyes blazing with rage and ferocity. Cynder was taken back by him, he was a handsome dragon, silver horns and spikes adorned him, he had spiked scales above his eyes, and dark red plates and wings. He had markings on his body, almost like Cynder's, only his were more jagged and unique.

He smacked a book towards the two healers, making them leap back in fear, dodging the book. Cynder stepped forward, taking in a breath. Spyro felt half tempted to tell her to not interfere, this dragon didn't seem very friendly. "I'm Cynder… "she introduced as she stepped in front of the moles, he stopped growling when he saw her, he studied her quite confused.

"And? "He asked, snidely. She blinked her eyes a few times in confusion and trying to hold her tongue from replying in a snarky manner. She gestured a wing to the moles behind her.

"Their healers, they've come here to help your wounds heal, and to prevent infection. "She explained, as she stared at his bloodied bandages that had already begun to fall to the floor. He stayed still, and quiet. "We aren't here to harm you, some guards found you unconscious in the forest…they brought you here. "She said, he thought for a moment, trying to study her expression to find if she was honest or not.

Hesitantly, he jumped down from the shelf, landing perfectly balanced on his paws. He was taller than Cynder and Spyro, and was more muscled. Obviously, he was a seasoned warrior, muscles like that come from training and fighting. She stepped aside as he followed the two moles, but he didn't miss casting a suspicious glance over his shoulder at she and Spyro before he sat down, allowing the two creatures to bandage him.

"If you're hungry, dinner will be starting soon in the dining hall. It's down the hall to the left. "Cynder said, as she and Spyro left, allowing him to be alone for a while longer.

Tassos was aching all over, the wounds those guards back at Blood Spire left on him would make there mark. He cringed as he moved the wrong way, causing a sharp pain to rocket through his body. Then, on top of it all, his stomach growled. Scowling he made his way broodingly towards the door, remembering the directions _Cynder,_ had given him.

The walk to the dining hall would give him time to contemplate his next move. He'd escaped that horrendous Kingdom, but now he was in foreign lands, and had nowhere to go. And, Queen Nathaira wouldn't let him go so easily, she'll be sending spies to hunt him down and take him back. He felt a ball of ice form in his stomach at the thought, he had left there to get away from the cruelty and possessiveness of the Queen. Although, he was beginning to wonder whether it was the right call, at least if he had stayed he could've done something. If he had laid low, and stayed on her good side. He shook his head. _No, it could never have happened._

The open doors of the dining hall grew before him, he cautiously entered, scanning the large room. He saw moles scurrying around carrying food trays out to tables, while three large dragons sat at one together. A large burly, green earth dragon. A yellow, electric dragon and an ice dragon with blue scales. He scoffed. _What kind of place is this?_

Dragons of different elements coexisting, it baffled him. As he looked towards another area of the room, he saw the purple dragon that was with Cynder, he was sitting there waiting patiently for his food. Tassos was about to turn around and escape while he still could, the last thing he wanted were dragons questioning him. But it was too late, a claw tapped his shoulder, turning he saw Cynder. Her green eyes met his teal ones and he felt for a moment, as if he'd seen her before, somewhere far away.

"Sit with us… "she beckoned, as she swished her tail lazily and began striding over to the purple male, he saw the two of them and his face lit up. "This is Spyro. "She said, he frowned, he knew very well who this dragon was. The purple dragon of legend, the one who defeated Malefor.

"Hello! What's your name? "He asked, as Tassos sat down, he was the silent type, they'd soon figure this out.

"Tassos. "He bluntly replied, Spyro smiled.

"So, can I ask you how you ended up in Warfang? "She asked. After years of peace it was strange that a battered dragon shows up out of nowhere in the forest, it made her suspect he wasn't on the up and up.

"How did _you_ end up in Warfang? "He asked, almost accusingly. She was taken by surprise at this, obviously he knew something she didn't.

"What? "She asked, squinting her eyes venomously. Spyro could already tell, these two were either going to be really bad enemies, or really great friends. Both were short-tempered and sarcastic.

"Dragons like us don't live with…" he cast a glance at Spyro, "others… "he finished. Trying to keep it friendly as possible, but it was hard.

"And just what kind of dragons are we? "She asked, gesturing between herself and Tassos, who looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Yeah… "Spyro but in, "what kind of dragon are you? "He asked, facing Tassos.

"Arete, or what you would call a dark dragon. "He replied flatly, as he glanced over at a mole carrying three trays piled with meat. Cynder blinked in recognition.

"Wait…I've heard that name before. "She said, Spyro looked at her tilting his head. "The apes, or Gaul, used to talk about them being _threats._ "She said.

Of course, she should've thought of it sooner. The reason she hadn't suspected Tassos of being an Arete, is because after the war, she assumed they'd all gone extinct. But now, here was one, alive and mostly well, sitting in front of her. He noticed her staring and became irritated.

"Enjoying the view? "He asked, as she bit back her hiss at his remark, Spyro chuckled as he took a bite of his food.

"Oh please, I am the view! "She retorted, making him narrow his eyes threateningly, she returned the sentiment.

"I think you two are going to get along swell. "Spyro murmured in between bites, Cynder caught that mischievous gleam in his eye, and shrugged off the thought. There was no way she could be friends with Tassos, so far, he's come off as rather cold, and aggressive. Two things she regrettably used to have; but now she was trying to make a new life for herself – and she felt he'd jeopardize that. "Well, after we eat if you feel up to it, Tassos, we can show you around the city. You could find a place of work and think about settling down perhaps! "Spyro's optimism never failed to intrigue her.

"Don't bother. I won't be here long… "Tassos remarked as he stared blankly at his tray. There was something plaguing the dark dragon's mind, she could see it. He had the same look of longing, that she used to have after she was defeated by Spyro.

Spyro noticed this change in character and also became concerned, Tassos had come off as the brutish type, not caring or probably feeling anything. But now, they saw a new side, he clearly was worried about something or someone.

"Are you alright? "Cynder asked, making her voice softer. Tassos stared at her for a moment, once again, the familiar sense came back, like he'd seen her before. He blinked away the thoughts and stared at Spyro for a moment, before looking around the room.

"I'm fine…"He spat, before standing up. "Thanks for the help, but I think I should get going. "He said, as he began walking out of the cafeteria. The two young dragons followed his form, before they looked at each other worriedly.

"I don't trust him! "Cynder quickly hissed, Spyro rolled his eyes lazily.

"Cynder, you say that about everybody. Let's at least give him a chance. "He ushered, she rolled her eyes now; pursing her lips. Something about Tassos seemed oddly, comforting, and threatening at the same time.

Tassos laid in the bed, his mind swarming with anxiety over his situation. He was now a runaway, a wanted fugitive in the eyes of his people; who once respected him, now they saw him as their enemy. Rolling over, off of his injured side, he stared at the wall in deep thought. Perhaps he only sealed his death by fleeing, and he felt like a coward for doing so, but he couldn't be a slave. He would not sit idly by while the Queen ruined the country that her brother built, if he were still alive he'd stop her, but unfortunately Nathaira made sure he'd never be able to rule again. Only he and Nathaira knew the truth about the former King, and he knew he'd be a fool to tell anyone about what she did.

There was a time when he would've bowed and willingly served her, but not anymore, that ship has sailed. He wanted to get away, and forget everything about his past; he didn't want her tormenting him any longer. A soft knock at his door, stirred him from his thoughts. Of course, it was probably the healers again, the pesky little rodents.

He begrudgingly walked to the door, opening it to see none other than Cynder, the last one he expected to see. "Yes? "He asked, rather politely.

"Wow, no sarcastic reply! "She chimed in a sing-song voice, making him roll his eyes.

"What do you want? "He asked, she smirked.

"I actually was just checking on you… "she sighed, staring him in the eyes, for a moment their eyes locked, and neither looked away.

"I'm fine. Like I said earlier, thanks for stopping by. "He smirked sarcastically, as he moved to shut the door, but she blocked it with her paw.

"Tell me about where you're from! "She demanded, making him stiffen, he glanced at her. She was serious, obviously she and him were the same kind, so it was only understandable she wanted to know more. " _Please._ " She added, she was desperate to find out her roots, where she came from, what secrets it may hold for her.

He nodded his head and allowed her to come in, before closing the door. He knew this would take some time to explain, considering where they are from, and who was ruling them. The way their race worked was complicated, and it was even more difficult to understand if you've never been there.

"It's gonna be a long story… "He sighed.


End file.
